


Personality Wise

by henclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, literally just me goin "hhh love henclair" and writin som
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Lucas has gotta come clean to Dustin.





	Personality Wise

“Hey man I don’t want to seem like weird or anything,” Dustin started, his hands nervously fidgeting. The boy began trailing off once he realized Lucas was zoning out slightly, just staring at him with a blank and far off look.

“Lucas.” He said shortly, waving a hand in front of the boy’s face. “Lucas.” Dustin tried again, frowning when he got no response. “For fucks sake Lucas!” He yelled, pursing his lips.

That got the other boy’s attention. Lucas looked up at Dustin in slight shock and cringed once he read the situation.

“Sorry.” He offered and Dustin snorted, taking the apology.

“You zoned out on me.” He said dumbly. “Again.” Lucas rolled his eyes at the snark in his best friend’s voice. Dustin frowned at the eye movement, sitting down on the couch next to the other boy.

“What’s going on man.” Dustin asked, eyebrows furrowing nervously. “You’ve been really out of it lately.” Lucas sighed, he knew his had to have been coming.

“I don’t know Dustin it’s hard to explain.” He said,nothing how the other boy’s face fell a bit when he deflected the question. 

“Did I like do something wrong?” Dustin asked. “You haven’t really been talking to me, I mean you talked to Mike more than me and we all know Mike is Will’s best friend not yours.” Dustin joked, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“No, no,” Lucas rushed to make the other boy feel better. “It’s not you.” Well, Lucas thought, it was Dustin but not the way the other boy thought.

“Ok look, you want the truth?.” Lucas asked, sighing and resting his head in his hands. Dustin nodded quickly, leaning forward to listen carefully at the next words.

“I fucking like you alright?” He paused and scowled, before beginning a rant. “I like you a lot and it’s kind of dumb because you’re kind of dumb but I really, really like you. Didn’t want you to know but it’s too late now I guess.” Once he finished, he bit his bottom lip harshly, not letting the countless words of praise for the boy he was talking to, spill from his lips. His cheeks felt hot and he knew the eyes of the other boy were burning into him.

“Are you sure?” Dustin asked, his face beet red and hands fidgeting nervously with his collar. Lucas sighed and lifted his head up to meet his best friends eyes.

“What do you mean am I sure I literally just confessed my love for you.” Lucas snarked back, eyes narrowing. Dustin gulped, it was a lot to take in so quickly.

“You like me, for like my personality? And looks?” Dustin asked incredulously. Lucas nodded, smiling a tiny bit. The other boy made him feel soft.

“Yeah,” he said softly, “I was kind of surprised too.” Dustin grinned, letting out a breath and staring at Lucas. They stayed in that moment for what seemed like quite a while, staring with kind and loving eyes at the other, on an old couch in the Sinclair household.

“So.” Lucas started, watching Dustin as the other boy began twiddling his fingers. “Do you like me?” He asked, and Dustin choked. Lucas watched horrified as Dustin had a coughing fit on his couch, attempting to help but Dustin waving him away. So he sat and watched his crush hack their lungs out.

Once the coughing subsided Dustin laughed. “Now that that’s out of my system.” He said, not finishing and instead pulling Lucas in for a brief kiss. 

Their lips barely even brushed, just a soft drag to alleviate the tension that had been growing between them since Lucas confessed. But it was a kiss nonetheless, and it made both boys pleasantly flushed, neither moving to far away after pulling away from the kiss.

“I take that as a yes.” Lucas said triumphantly. A glint came in his eyes and he spoke again snarkily. “Since you never answered me.” Dustin gasped in mock offense.

“Fine then!” He announced, smiling widely at Lucas. “I will answer you.”

“Oh yeah?” Lucas challenged smugly, and Dustin grinned back, gap teeth showing. 

“Yeah.” He breathed out, scooching a bit closer. “I will.”

Lucas snorted, and waved his hand. “Go on then.”

“I like you too Lucas.” Dustin said and that was that, they were kissing again.

Lucas kind of felt like he was zoning out again, a bit confused as to if this was real life. Until Dustin laughed into his mouth, small snorts with their lips still barely locked. He rolled his eyes, knowing Dustin couldn’t see it because of their closeness but doing it anyways.

“Love you.” Dustin mumbled, pulling away and smiling breathlessly. Lucas’s heart ached.

“Yeah I’m still surprised as to why I love you.” Dustin snickered at Lucas’s words and Lucas hauled him back in, this time not letting any stray giggles get in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @henclair  
> kudos and comments inspire me to write and post more!!


End file.
